Mary's Story
by PumpkinView
Summary: Ford has hired a new assistant, and her name is Mary. She had her suspicions about the town she was born and raised in, but she never suspected what Ford had discovered. Mary and Ford soon enough begin to have feelings for one another. Of course, a certain one-eyed triangle might just ruin everything. It's hard having a relationship when your boyfriend is slowly becoming paranoid.


**A/N: Here's a little something I've been concocting for about 2 weeks, ever since "The Last Mabelcorn" premiered. I got a new idea for an OC (well, _OCs_ is probably more accurate, but yeah)**

 **Anyways, another thing I'd like to add, I'm working on new ideas about Cryss. It's unfortunate that I had finally gotten a new idea and characterization for her (The Mysteries of Gravity Falls) and then it gets blasted apart by the Canon Cannon, but oh well, shit happens! Upside, is, I figured out an _even better_ idea for her characterization, that I feel actually works better for the show overall. I'll be working on a new fic about that, so yay! Stay tuned, it's a surprise, but I feel it will be way better than the first fic (tho that was obvious) and even better than the reboot I made last year, as well.**

 **As for Cipher, ironically, it didn't get fucked up by the Canon Cannon. In fact, the direction the fic was going in, hilariously enough, lined up with Bill's plan that was revealed in Ford's flashback in Mabelcorn...So, expect an update, after I'm no longer in shock that I got something right for once. (Seriously. My theories are more "miss" than "hit"-just take my "Dipper from an alternate future is the author of the journals" theory that I made in 2012 as an example of a "miss" theory-so this is...shocking to say the least.)**

 **Anyways, enough of my blathering on, you'd all probably rather read the fic. Hell, some of you probably skipped over my ramblings completely and are already reading. If so, whatever. You do you.**

 **Enjoy, folks! I'll make an attempt at updating this somewhat regularly.**

* * *

 **Mary's Story**

 **November 1979**

Ever since graduating high school, I had been searching for a job. None really seemed to interest me, which isn't exactly what you'd expect from someone like me. But I wasn't interested in any of the jobs this sleepy little town had to offer me. Until one day, I was looking through the newspaper…

 _Scientist in need of assistant/secretary. Must be able to work late, if necessary. Must be fine with being part of experiments, if necessary._

I was intrigued. So I applied.

Now here I was, walking through the woods to find the address I had been given. I was nervous. But who wouldn't be on their first day of work? Especially working for a scientist…I myself, had quite a bit of interest in science, so to be working for a scientist would make the job one I knew would rarely have a boring day.

And there it was. The house in the woods.

I walked up, and knocked on the door, and waited. Several minutes. I rang the doorbell.

I could hear faint shuffling, and then the door opened.

"Ah, you must be Mary. Come in." A man, probably in his mid-twenties answered the door.

He was quite handsome, he had a very neat and well put together look to him. His smile was bright, and you could just tell he had a lot of enthusiasm for what he did.

I followed him inside. There were gadgets everywhere, along with boards with many equations written in chalk, and piles, after piles, after piles of papers that were disorganized.

"I'm very sorry for the mess of papers." He said.

"Well hey, isn't that why you hired me?" I joked.

He chuckled. "I suppose. But that won't be all you'll be doing, don't worry." He patted me on the back. "Oh, and the name's Stanford Pines, but call me Ford."

I nervously laughed, avoiding eye contact. He was cute. _But he's also my boss. And I just met him. I need to calm down._

"Mary. Mary Riccheti. It'll be an honor to work for you." I replied.

Then, he showed me around.

After that, it was time to work. I began to organize his papers. I did this for several hours.

He came to check on me.

"How's the organization going?" he asked

"Well." I replied. I'd gotten a good chunk of the papers in the living room organized and filed.

"You're doing great." He said, before returning to the other room he was in, only to return moments later with another man. "By the way, I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Fiddleford Hadron McGucket. We're working on a project, that by the time it's finished, well, it will unravel all the secrets in Gravity Falls."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mary." I said

"Nice to meet you as well, Mary." He replied.

I continued to work, and soon enough, the day was over, and I headed home.

~u~

I got home to my twin sister, Ramona, doing nothing, as usual.

"Home from your nerd job? For nerds?" she asked. She was hanging upside down from the couch.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I replied

She laughed. "So, what's it like? Your boss a nerd?"

I must have blushed, because Ramona noticed immediately. She shot into upright position.

"Oooooh some has a cru-Oh, _head-rush_!" she wobbled for a few moments, before standing up and regaining her balance.

"No." I rolled my eyes, and went to my room.

And as I went to sleep, I knew I was ready for this job. But was I ready for everything that was going to come with it?


End file.
